Lawn mowers, including push and self propelled lawn mowers, have a base upon which there is mounted a motor. The motor may be an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The motor drives a cutting assembly that includes a plate (disc) to which there is attached a plurality of blades. The plate is rotatably driven about a generally upright axis, with the blade being pivotally attached to the plate for angular movement about axes generally parallel to the upright axis. The blades as they are rotated about the generally upright axis engage grass to cut the grass. The grass is propelled angularly beneath the base along a channel in the base. Mulching mowers cause circulation of the cut grass around the channel to cause the grass to engage the blades a number of times to mulch the cut grass. The cut grass is then urged down into the freshly mown lawn.
In contrast to the above, frequently mowers are merely equipped with a catcher that collects the cut grass, with the cut grass then disposed of.
More recently mowers have been equipped with means via which they are able to operate in a “catching” mode or a “mulching” mode. The lawn mowers being changed in respect of mode by insertion or the removal of a “plug” that closes off the passage leading to the catcher. The “plug” completes a portion of the base that provides a channel along which the cut grass is circulated to be mulched. This type of mower has the disadvantage that the mower cannot be operating at the time the “plug” is inserted or removed. Accordingly, the mower cannot be changed between the two modes of operation while the mower is operative.
Also known are mowers having the two mentioned modes of operation, in which there is a plate that is selectively movable to provide for the delivery of grass to the catcher. The plate is also positionable to cause the mower to operate in a “mulching” mode.
Examples of the above mowers are described in Australian Patent Specifications 2003203292 and 2003203338. In both these instances it is difficult to change the mode of operation of the mower while the mower is still operative.